moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Feyahni Lan'thel
"There is always something new to learn." Feyahni Lan'thel is a sin'dorei shadowstalker. Apperance Feyahni is best described as a mostly-typical sin'dorei female. Like many of her race, she is quite attractive and proportionately curved. She stands 5 ft. 6 in. tall and weighs 130 lbs. She has an athletic build, indicative of a life filled with intense physical training. Her most defining features are her platinum-blonde hair, usually worn in a high ponytail or bun, and a few very light freckles at the tops of each of her cheekbones. Personality Feyahni is unusually kind and humble for a blood elf. While many of her people look down their noses at other races and bask in their imagined superiority, she is kind and accepting, never elevating herself above others. She is almost always friendly and easy to approach even when fully armored and seemingly ready to fight. She can even be quite timid and softspoken at times, very rarely putting herself into the spotlight. As a result, she can seem unsure of herself. It is not uncommon for her to doubt her abilities as a shadowstalker and feel that she isn't up to completing missions or jobs. However, her humility masks her true skill. Finding herself naturally drawn to questionable Shadow magic, Feyahni has been training in the ways of the shadowstalker for many years and has more than proven her ability on multiple occasions. Just because she is kind and softspoken doesn't mean she doesn't know how to have a good time. She has spent many nights on the town engaging in pleasant conversation and enjoying herself. She is also quite confident in her appearance, often wearing outfits that show off all the hard work she's put into her physical conditioning. However, she is actually quite the opposite of promiscuous, instead focused on good, clean fun on her downtime and being the best shadowstalker she can be at all others. She is also quick to jump to the defense of those she cares about, even if that means going against the grain. Abilities Feyahni has a close connection with Shadow magic. However, she does not channel it into spells as a warlock or shadow priest would. Instead she uses it to enhance herself physically in combat and to hide from sight when stealth is in order. She does this by maintaining a strict discipline and understanding of the Void and what it is, ever aware that giving herself over to it too much would mean descending into madness. Instead she chooses to use this force as a weapon, weilding it skillfully and with minimal risk for self harm. With her mastery of the Shadow, she is able to bend light around her form, concealing herself in plain sight. Trained to fight with quickness and agility, she is immensely skilled at weilding two daggers simultaneously. Though proficient with larger one-handed melee weapons, she prefers the speed and concealability of smaller blades. She is also skilled in the use of thrown weapons and often carries a few shuriken or throwing knives in her armor. Other capabilities include the ability to wrap Shadow energy so tightly around herself that other magical effects are totally consumed; the ability to imbue her weapons with Shadow energy, passing that devouring force into the very bodies of her enemies; and the ability to quickly step through a plane called the Shadowlands, causing her to appear to teleport short distances in the physical world. She also has a basic understanding of poisons and their creation and crafts her own deadly concoctions with which to coat her blades. She reserves using these tactics for times when her reliance on the Shadow will be less, instead opting to blend in better with a crowd and letting her poisons do the job. History Feyahni was born during a time of relative peace in the kingdom of Quel'thalas. She was raised as the only daughter of Vesryn and Cenrise Lan'thel, the former a farstrider and the latter an acomplished magister. In an attempt to ascertain her magical and physical proficiencies, her parents both tried to cultivate her interests along the lines of what they were each familiar with. However, Feyahni seemed to have no innate grasp of the Arcane and was not very in tune with the woodsy, survival elements of the farstriders despite her love of outdoor physical activity. Vesryn and Cenrise did, however, discover that their daughter seemed to have a certain affinity for Shadow magic, the young elf sometimes inadvertently calling upon Void energy in unintended and volatile ways. There was more than one occasion where Feyahni accidentally manifested Shadow energy on her skin, causing herself minor burn-like injuries. Realizing this, her parents discouraged her from pursuing the Shadow any further, warning her that such dark energies often led others to evil and madness. Instead, they encouraged her to live the mostly normal life of a civilian merchant and paid for her to take an apprenticeship as a jeweler. Feyahni carried on this way for many years of her early life, crafting fine gems and jewelry and selling them in the Bazaar of Silvermoon City. Feyahni remained ignorant of much of what went on in the world outside of Quel'thalas, learning only what little she knew through books and word of mouth. She and the rest of her people had little interest in most of the dealings of other races. At times small units of the Thalassian military were dispatched to fight in distant battles, but the greater population was largely insulated from those events. Then everything changed during the Third War when the forces of the Scourge nearly wiped out the entire population of Quel'thalas. Realizing the futility of the defense effort, Vesryn and Cenrise decided that survival was more important than dying for a lost cause. They took their daughter and fled to one of the far corners of the kingdom, away from the path the Scourge took on its way to the Sunwell. When the Sunwell was destroyed, Feyahni and her family turned to sources of Fel magic, along with what remained of their people, to ease their Arcane withdrawals. They struggled to rebuild their lives and became known as blood elves, their eyes turning green as their bodies were saturated with Fel energy. It was at that time that Feyahni decided that being a simple merchant of shiny baubles wasn't good enough. She felt that she needed to do more for her people -- to be able to stand and fight for what was left instead of being a helpless civilian. Vesryn and Cenrise realized that it was time they allowed their daughter to explore her affinity for the Shadow. They had already turned to the Fel to survive their Arcane withdrawals as it was. Ultimately, Feyahni chose to use the Shadow to augment the athleticism she had acquired in her time spent training with her father. So her parents hired the help of a master shadowstalker named Jareth Flameshadow to teach her. For the next few years, Feyahni spent her time learning to fight and to control her use of Void energy. Flameshadow forced her to master many different one-handed weapons but encouraged her to focus mostly on the use of smaller daggers. He taught her how to throw small pointed stars and throwing knives with deadly precision and how to quicken her reflexes so that she could avoid similar attacks. Lastly and most importantly, he imparted his knowledge of the Shadow onto her, teaching her how to harness it properly so that it did not harm her and reigning her in when it threatened to encroach upon her very sanity. In time, Feyahni learned all that Flameshadow had to teach; and so he put her through a final test. He trapped her and another of his students in a cellar, barring the door and forcing them to fight to the death. Feyahni won the fight, though not without difficulty; and her opponent's life was saved by a priest Flameshadow had hired for the occasion. Her training complete, Flameshadow sent her out into the world to put her skills into practice. But before she had the chance to do so, she met a hunter-turned-priestess named Velalanna Morningstrider. The two hit it off quickly and bonded over shared stories of their life experiences. It wasn't long before they became best friends. Soon after, Feyahni began her attempts to strike out on her own. She began by learning some of what Velalanna and her mate, Lothmoar Fir'serra, had to teach her. Fey sparred with both of them and learned the true limits of her abilities before heading off to the real battlefield of Ashran on Draenor. Her first forays away from the camp of Warspear were nerve-racking, but she kept taking small steps, each outing becoming more daring and dangerous than the last. She also spent some time in the medical tents, doing what she could to help the healers and medics tend to wounded Horde soldiers. Her ever more daring outings culminated one day in a plan to follow another Horde soldier onto the field of battle while remaining hidden by the Shadow. Spotting a fierce-looking orc warrior leaving the camp, she tailed him from a safe distance until the two were deep into the war zone. It was then that a kal'dorei sentinel sprang upon Feyahni's unsuspecting comrade. The orc fought valiantly but was eventually knocked to the ground. As the sentinel prepared her killing blow, Feyahni lept from the shadows and plunged her daggers through the kal'dorei's back, saving the orc's life. While the orc was grateful, the experience left its mark on Feyahni. For the first time she began to question if the path of the shadowstalker was truly right for her. Her next few nights were filled with the after effects of shock and a lingering sense of doubt. Over time she came to accept what had happened more and more. She continued venturing out into Ashran, killing a human shadowstalker in an ambush during one of her scouting missions. This kill, however, was in self defense; and it made her feel more at ease and justified in her actions. Her final foray onto the battlefield of Ashran was with Velalanna. During this scouting mission Fey and Vela were set upon by a mated pair of druids. In defense of her best friend, Fey slit the female druid's throat as Vela fended of its attack with the Light. Fey and Vela allowed the male to take his defeated mate and leave the battlefield alive. However, things were never the same between Fey and Vela after that. The two were clearly growing apart, Fey moving more toward a life of adventure, duty, and even killing while Vela was moving more toward one of love, family, and peace. In time, the two drifted completely apart, Vela settling down with her lover Lothmoar and their family and Fey continuing on without her best friend any longer at her side. It wasn't long before Fey was approached by an elf by the name of Raithios Darksun. Raithios was the leader of a mercenary band calling themselves the Seasons of Shadow. Lacking any specific direction or cause, Fey accepted the invitation. She found that the Seasons of Shadow suited her well. Though they were a mercenary group, they seemed to be aligned in a morally upstanding direction, associating with other large and well-known organizations such as the Dominion of the Sun. So she settled in with her new comrades and began the journey of carving out a place for herself. Now a long-standing veteran of the guild, she waits for what her next adventure will be. Equipment Among her small assortment of leathers and weapons, one thing stands out. It is a set of leathers she was given as a reward for killing a particularly troublesome Alliance rogue who attempted to ambush her during a recon mission in Ashran. The leathers are a mixture of black and dark purples, adorned with images of skulls and other bone-like patterns. The leathers are also quite revealing, allowing for superior range of motion and breathability as it was explained to her. It was said that her reliance on stealth and agility would make the sparse coverage viable and that it would intimidate more than an ordinary set. These are the leathers Feyahni prefers to wear most of the time, though she often wears an undergarment with them so that they appear more modest. Category:Blood Elf Category:Seasons of Shadow Category:Characters